Firsts
by recumbentgoat
Summary: There's a first time for everything. Or so Sarek learns. A Sarek and Amanda story. Please comment, it'd be greatly appreciated. Thank you.


Character/Pairing: Sarek/Amanda, Soran, mention of T'Pau

Rating: M

Summary: There's a first time for everything Sarek learns.

He slowly sat down on Amanda's bed and began to regulate his breathing. She had insisted on dinner at her apartment, tired of the constant interruptions at the Embassy and his willingness to be distracted by them.

_'Sarek, please—for once I'd like to have you to myself without feeling like I'm constantly underfoot.'_

She had kissed him almost immediately once safely within her apartment.

'I should have known you would have an ulterior motive for bringing me here.' He was somewhat breathless when he looked down at her, but his face was as smooth as ever.

She smiled widely at that, "Yes, and now I have you in my evil clutches." Her arms were still around him as she maneuvered him further inside. "I know it's not as spacious and beautiful as your own quarters—but for once, we won't have Soran butting in every other minute. Please. Make yourself at home." She gestured to the bed and walked over to the kitchen.

So he sat there on the edge of her neatly made bed in the bedroom/living room/dining room of her very small studio. It was crammed floor to ceiling with books and barely enough room to get by the bed and her computer desk.

"I thought we'd order out, but instead I made a vegetarian casserole. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, nourishment is simply nourishment."

"Oh really? You can't tell me that you don't have preferences. Or we wouldn't constantly be going out to all your favorite restaurants."

"You are teasing me now since you know that the Embassy prefers to patronize restaurants that are familiar with the Vulcan palate and able to accommodate our nutritional needs."

Amanda came over to Sarek's side and sat down next to him. He was looking particularly handsome tonight dressed in dark brown robes and they matched his eyes perfectly, eyes that were staring at her intently. She picked up his hand and held it. He drew in his breath quietly. He could feel the push of her vibrant mind suddenly right there next to his own.

"We have thirty minutes while dinner bakes." She leaned in a little closer to him, her face upturned, close to his lips. She could smell him, musky and Vulcan and delicious.

"Then I suggest we make efficient use of our time by continuing our research." He drew back slightly, just out of her reach, her body following him, before his head came to rest finally on her bedspread.

"I'm sure it will be stimulating." She smiled softly just before she lowered her head to kiss his lips slowly as he lay there.

Sarek returned her kiss with an increasing passion that he couldn't quell. His mental shields were slipping fast but he saw no reason to discontinue their kisses even as impressions from her mind began to sink into his consciousness. Her body was warm and soft as her chest pressed against his own. She moved to straddle him and his body responded quickly.

Amanda pressed into him, feeling his hardening length against herself. She wanted him inside of her very badly, but she wanted to proceed slowly. Sarek was new to dealing with human sexuality and had initially seemed reluctant to fully participate in their little 'research' sessions.

_Early in their relationship, she found out quite by accident that he read the columns on relationship advice. 'Since I am embarking on a relationship with a human, it is logical that I am prepared.' And was he ever. It was as if dating a human gave Sarek an excuse to indulge his hidden romantic nature. She told him as much. 'I am Vulcan Amanda, but I am not close minded to the ways of human courtship.' It was truly wonderful, the thoughtful flowers and occasional notes, the quiet intimate dinners, but as time went on Amanda began to notice a kind of hesitation on Sarek's part._

_Every time their dates would end, he would walk her to her door and give her the most magnificent, passionate goodnight kisses. And then he would return to the Embassy. It was very frustrating for Amanda. She tried to find out as much as she could about Vulcan sex drive and biology on her own. She felt utterly embarrassed that she needed to have a conversation with Sarek about this since really, who else could she ask at the embassy? He was driving her crazy with desire and damnit she had needs too._

_'Sarek, is it true that Vulcans don't engage in pre-marital sex?' They were in his quarters that night, talking after their dinner. Sarek's eyebrows rose._

_'Normally, only those already betrothed do not engage in such activities.' Sarek evaded._

_'I see. So, those who are already betrothed don't have sex with each other, even though they'll be married anyway? What about those who aren't betrothed? Do Vulcans have sex outside of pon farr?'_

_Sarek's not betrothed and therefore not bonded so….Amanda's thoughts trailed off._

_'We do not speak of pon farr with outworlders.' Sarek's posture stiffened and his eyebrows drew together ever so slightly._

_'Sarek, please understand that there is very little published about Vulcan courtship. I am completely at a disadvantage here. Oh, this conversation is absolutely mortifying.' She pressed her hands to her cheeks as if to stop them from flushing._

_'You wish to know if I will have sex with you.' He leaned over very close to her now and she could almost swear she saw a gleam in his eyes. She covered her face and groaned a little._

_'Sarek, it's a normal human progression in a romantic relationship that there be some kind of physical....expression of sorts.'_

_'Yes, I know, humans are very pre-occupied with sex. It had occurred to me that we would be at that point but....I found myself at a loss on how to proceed. The thought of engaging in pre-marital sex is not one that occurs naturally for a Vulcan.'_

_'You mean---you've never had urges before? No masturbation? Really?'_

_He raised an eyebrow, 'Of course there are urges, but often they are dealt with in the normal way through meditation.' He shifted in his seat and took a sip of his wine._

_'Often.' She wanted to ask him if they then only sometimes masturbated, but decided that the green-ish flush to Sarek's ears was indication enough of his increasing discomfort._

_Mercifully, they had been interrupted by Soran, Sarek's aide, and the conversation was halted so he could deal with other matters._

_A few nights later, back with Sarek in his rooms and sitting on his couch, Amanda surmised that it had been a fruitful conversation. Clearly he had abandoned mere relationship advice columns for research and moved onto something more substantial: field work. They were truly beyond just passionate kisses and Sarek's hands were all over her body. Cupping her breasts while his thumb and finger pinched lightly at her nipples. She moaned into his mouth, kissing him back while she opened her legs. She was getting wet and she wanted more from him._

_Amanda took him by his wrist and guided his hand down her panties and pressed his two fingers into her. The pressure had become unbearable and she was close to either coming or begging him to just fuck her already. She came. Sarek held her as her hips bucked and kissed her lightly as she cried out._

_'Wow. That's never happened to me before.' Her voice was remarkably calm and level._

_'You have never had an orgasm?' Sarek's dark eyes were shining down at her. He straightened up off of her and pulled her into his arms as they sat back on the couch._

_'Ha! No, I mean I've never climaxed that quickly before.' She rested her head against his chest and thought it was weird she couldn't hear his heart beating._

_'It appears I have a certain * touch* when it comes to these matters.' His emphasis was slight, but Amanda knew a bad pun when she heard it._

_'You're cute when you're smug, you know that?' She turned in his arms and smiled at him. 'Now, it's your turn.'_

_'...Amanda...' Something buzzed. His head canted to one side as he paused. A buzzer rang again._

_'I may do bodily harm to Soran one of these days.' She moved out of his arms and leaned back on the couch in a bit of a huff._

Amanda looked down at Sarek as she sat straddling his thighs. His breathing was a little heavy and he was flushed. His wonderful mouth was slightly open and looking thoroughly kissed. His hair, already turning grey, was slightly tousled. She had the distinguished Vulcan Ambassador right where she wanted him.

'Sarek, I need you to pay attention now. I want tonight to be about you. You've given me a lot and it's only fair that I return the favor. I want to find out what arouses you. I want to see how you respond. I think it's only fair even though I've had a lot less...research...at my disposal. Will you submit?' She cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled down at him. 'I want you to trust me like I trust you.'

His eyes were guarded and slipped away from hers momentarily. 'Amanda, I admit there is safety in eliciting a physical response only from you during these explorations because it is expected of humans to have these emotions. However, the intensity of these emotions is highly unusual for me and I am not entirely sure I can control my responses to physical stimuli. To you. I....I do not want to hurt you in anyway.' He idly rubbed his palms against her knees.

'I know the unknown is a bit nerve wracking....' He shot her a somewhat affronted look. '....but I promise you that I'll go very slowly. Very slowly. And if you feel that things are getting too intense-- you can just tell me. Believe me, I'll stop.' She waited.

'Thank you, Amanda. I will keep that under consideration.' His eyes were gleaming again and the corners of his mouth were upturned slightly. 'Will you kiss me now?'

Only Sarek could make a request sound like a command and Amanda was only too happy to oblige. She smiled as she leaned down to kiss him again. She licked the edges of his mouth as she slid her tongue inside. He was so warm and tasty and his lips were firm. She broke their kiss and removed his big hands from her butt. 'You just keep your hands right there.' She placed them on his chest and slid off his lap onto her knees between his legs. He lay there for a moment before the sound of his pants zipper caused him to bolt upright. 'Amanda!'

'Sarek.' She gave him her sternest look. He fell silent while she reached inside and pulled his cock free from his pants. It grew in her hand as she stroked it, stiffer and longer and thicker. It was a flat green color with a large vein pulsing on the side and a strangely flared double-ridged head. 'Fascinating.' She clasped her hand around the shaft and reached her tongue out to caress one of the ridges. Sarek gasped.

Amanda very very slowly pushed the tip into her mouth and swirled her tongue along the underside of it. She dragged it out of her mouth--slowly--pulling it out entirely before repeating the action again.

Sarek's head was thrown back and his eyes were tightly closed as a strangled moan escaped his throat. 'Amanda!'

She began taking his entire length into her mouth and moving up and down his shaft at a steady pace. His hips jerked up and she paused, gagging on his cock. Colors burst behind Sarek's eyes and his mind reeled--his hands shot out and grabbed the back of Amanda's head. He looked down at her. The sight of her lips encircling his member, lush and red against his skin was intoxicating. She sucked harder and Sarek's hands clenched in her long brown hair as she fondled his testicles with her hand.

'Please Amanda. Please please please.' He was whispering now, begging her.

'Do you want me to stop Sarek?' Her eyes were wide, her lips moving against the tip of him as she spoke.

'No! Please do not stop. Please.' He was breathing harder now and felt so close. So close.

As if sensing this, Amanda continued her actions at a faster pace. Her jaw was starting to hurt from being open so wide. Her hand was also gripping his shaft and moving up and down in time to her mouth.

Sarek gasped and then moaned so loudly that she was very thankful they weren't doing this at the embassy. Amanda felt his cum shoot hotly into the back of her throat. She clamped her lips around his cock and sucked him dry. Swallowing as much as she could while some escaped and dribbled down her mouth. His upper body stiffened a moment before falling back suddenly on the bed. She wiped her mouth and watched Sarek as his heaving chest slowly returned to normal.

She got up and crawled onto the bed to his side and looked down at him. His eyes were shut and his face was utterly peaceful. 'Sarek?' She shook his shoulder but there was no response. 'Sarek?!' People always drifted off to sleep after sex but this was ridiculous. He'd completely passed out on her bed.

Sarek beeped. Or rather, his communicator beeped. Amanda gasped and froze. Oh no! She couldn't just answer his communicator but she couldn't seem to rouse Sarek either. She looked at the disarray of his hair and clothes. Oh god, what if they did an emergency beam out? She gently eased his member, which was still rather alarmingly hard, back into his pants and tried to smooth down his hair.

'Please Sarek!!' She took him by both shoulders and shook him as hard as she could. She pressed her ear against his torso and could hear his heart beating. Wow. This was really amazing. He seemed alright, but maybe he was just a heavy sleeper?

Should she wait for him to wake up or call a healer? Amanda jumped when her comm console beeped. She leaned over and accepted the call. It was from the embassy. Of course, Sarek had told them of his whereabouts. Soran's face flicked onto the screen, his face as concerned as it could be for a Vulcan. She schooled her face to as blasé an expression as possible.

'Hello, Soran. This is rather unexpected,' she stalled.

'Yes, Ms. Grayson. Good evening. I am sorry to disturb you but I was searching for the Ambassador. He has not answered his communicator and it is imperative that I speak to him at once.'

'Sarek…is currently…busy…right now. Perhaps I could take a message?' She smiled.

His eyebrows snapped up in surprise, 'Is the Ambassador with you? You do realize that the Ambassador traveled without escort and could be vulnerable if he were to leave without…'

Was it possible for a Vulcan to have flop sweat? Because Soran was surely sweating and Amanda was sure that he was actually squirming.

'Look, Soran, he's fine. He's safe. And he's busy! Now, do you have a message for him or what?' Sometimes you had to be firm with these people.

Soran practically glared at her and stiffly said. 'You are to inform him that T'Pau has arrived and that she expects an update on the Federation trade agreement with Eeiauo immediately. It is imperative that he returns to discuss this with her before the Council meets tomorrow.

Oh shit. T'Pau. That was an entirely different situation. She began to worry.

'I will inform Sarek immediately. Thank you Soran for telling me. Good night.' She nodded politely and cut the communication before Soran could say anything else.

'Sarek!! Wake! The! Hell! Up!' She punctuated her words with hard slaps to his (muscled) inner thigh. Her hand hurt.

Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!

Amanda hopped off the bed and ran into the kitchen to turn off the oven. She fished out an oven mitt and took the dish out. Well, it certainly smelled good. Maybe this night could be salvaged after all. She doubted that things would go well for Sarek when he returned to the embassy. T'Pau was very demanding and probably…

Oh god, what if T'Pau demoted him right off this planet? This would be all her fault! Maybe she should call Soran back. Or maybe she should call that doctor friend of hers to come by…and what? Then what, Amanda?! She was angry with herself if anything. She felt completely helpless by her ignorance of Vulcan biology. There had to be a reason he was dead to the world.

She shook her head and went back to the bed. This will teach me to give a Vulcan a blow job. 'Sarek!' She shouted in his ear. 'Damnit!' She straddled his body again and shook his shoulders. He was utterly gone. Perhaps…? Could he be in a healing trance? She supposed that if you eliminated the impossible then surely the truth remained no matter how improbable. Because he wasn't dead, that's for damn sure. She was about to slap Sarek to try and bring him out of the trance when the door bell rang.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me!' She dropped her hand and went over to the door and looked through the peephole. Soran. Damnit! That meddling bastard!

Amanda opened her door a crack and she didn't remove the door chain. 'Soran!' She smiled brightly, 'What a surprise! What do want?' Her eyes narrowed at him.

'Miss Grayson. I hope you will accept my most profuse apologies for intruding on your….date…with Sarek. However, I was compelled to retrieve him and expedite his return to the embassy.' He clasped his hands firmly together and stared at her.

'Soran. I'm going to let you into my home. But first you have to promise me that you aren't going to get upset.'

'Miss Grayson, Vulcans do not get upset. You are not behaving in your normal manner and that is cause for some…concern,' he finished somewhat lamely.

She undid the chain and let the door swing open. Soran's eyes quickly found Sarek's prone body on the bed.

'He is incapacitated? You said he was busy! Was he poisoned?'

'What?! For God's sakes Soran, for a Vulcan you're damn near hysterical,' Amanda snapped at him.

He drew himself up, 'Miss Grayson, I am responsible for the safety of the Ambassador. This…situation will be completely inexplicable to T'Pau. Unless of course, you can explain…this.' He gestured over to the bed. Sarek had still not stirred.

'Please, I can't go into details. But I think he's in a healing trance.'

'What? You said he was safe! How did he become injured?' Soran's eyes had widened. He didn't seem very concerned about his emotional controls. This situation was rapidly getting away from her.

Amanda took a deep breath. 'Soran, look—he's breathing. I checked, believe me. And no, he didn't do anything to become injured. I don't know what happened, but I'm almost positive he's in a healing trance. I was about to try and bring him out of it before you came knocking on my door!'

'Miss Grayson, how do you know if it is a healing trance when you do not know what caused him to go into one? You should have called a healer immediately.'

'Oh dear. He just seemed like he was asleep. Oh God, what if he's brain dead or something? What have I done? Please, Soran—help me to wake him up! If we can't wake him, we'll call a healer.'

Soran stood over Sarek, raised his hand and slapped him across the face. Amanda held her hands over her mouth. 'Soran! Do you have to hit him so hard?' He raised his hand again.

'Please do not be alarmed Miss Grayson. It is necessary for the pain so that Sarek may focus on it and emerge from the trance. How long has he been like this?'

'A little over a half hour? Maybe?' He nodded to her and slapped Sarek's face again.

Sarek's hand shot out and grabbed Soran's wrist as his eyes slowly opened.

'Is this a new part of your duties, Soran?' Sarek raised an eyebrow at him.

'Sarek! You have been on Earth too long.' But Soran huffed out a sigh anyway.

Sarek's eyes flicked over to Amanda's relieved face. 'It will be all right, t'hy'la. There is no damage.' Sarek sat up on the bed.

Soran straightened his shoulders. 'Ambassador, T'Pau is here. She made me come here to get you. She says she must discuss the upcoming trade agreement with you. Apparently there's been a change in Vulcan's position on the matter. She wants to see you immediately.'

Sarek paused, then got up from the bed. 'If you would wait outside for a moment Soran, I will return with you to the embassy.'

'Of course, Ambassador Sarek. Good night, Miss Grayson.' Soran turned and left as quickly as he could out the door.

'Sarek, I am so sorry!' Amanda lowered her head against his shoulder. 'I've made a mess out of this and I should've called a healer sooner. I hope this won't cause you trouble with T'Pau.'

'It will be fine, Amanda. You do not need to worry about T'Pau. She is merely used to having the staff execute her every command. It is nothing. I will meet with her once I return and resolve the matter.' He reached out and stroked the side of her face. 'Please do not worry about this Amanda.'

She looked up at him. 'And I'm sorry about what happened. Maybe exploring the unknown wasn't such a great idea after all. I'm just glad I didn't surprise you while you were driving like I'd originally planned.'

There was something about Amanda, Sarek decided, that moved him in such unexpected ways. He gave her a smile, small but hers all the same.

'The experience was not entirely without merit. However, it is probably for the best that I not operate heavy machinery while receiving a…blow job.'

Amanda gave him a sheepish smile as Sarek kissed her goodnight at the door.

'Sleep well, t'hy'la. I know that I will,' he murmured into her lips. He turned and walked down the steps into the waiting flitter.

Amanda smiled and waved as it flew off. Tonight was a night to be remembered. For tonight was the night she broke Sarek's brain. She laughed to herself and promised that she would tell him so.


End file.
